Of Spittoons, Lamps and Rings
by purplepam
Summary: "Hermione, will you marry me?" "No." "No?" "No." But why?" Draco whined.


**A/N: My first Dramione FanFic!**

* * *

Of Spittoons, Lamps and Rings

* * *

Draco Malfoy whistled as he took out a fragile vase which had supposedly been a spittoon for one of his ancestors. He had snorted (inwardly) at that. But his girlfriend had been attracted to it by its colorful exterior, and upon seeing Draco's face had retorted, "What? It's not like we are going to eat in it!"

He smirked. Oh, his girlfriend and her logic. He continued whistling while putting the vase on the table. Suddenly he nearly dropped the vase as he heard a voice yelling at him.

"DRACO MALFOY! What the hell is this?" His girlfriend screeched at him from the other end of the room. He grimaced.

_Oh no, not that._

He took a deep breath and went into the room. Hermione Granger was standing with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed, next to a box. Her bushy hair encircled her head and If Draco wasn't so scared, he would have been turned on._ Very_ turned on. On seeing what she was staring at, he let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't found _that_, then. However, as he looked at her, he felt his relief quickly flying out of his head like Harry Potter after he sees the snitch.

"_What?_ After _Harry Potter_ sees the snitch? What's wrong with me? It should be _me_, Draco Malfoy after the snitch." He thought indignantly.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"Er, it is a lamp that changes with the mood."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. What I meant was, what is it doing here?"

"Um, I bought it?" Draco replied, feeling unsure.

"When we decided it was too expensive for our budget?"

"But I liked it." He whined.

"Do you know why we are moving into an apartment? Because I wanted a break from your fucking never-ending MONEY!" She screeched.

Draco's eyes widened. Hermione never swore unless she was very upset.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Forgive me." He said, putting on his special puppy dog face. His special puppy dog was the last resort in every one of their fights. After using it once, in the early stages of their relationship, he realized that Hermione was very reluctant to say 'no' to his puppy dog face. After he used his puppy dog face, she would relent and then promptly drag him off to bed for strenuous activities, if you get the drift.

But for the last few days, his puppy dog face was not working. No, scratch that, it was not working on Hermione.

He had tried it on Ronald Weasley, who turned red and promptly agreed to do the thing he had been asking him to do. This experience had left Draco with some lingering doubts about the Weasel's sexuality. He shuddered.

Anyway, back to the present. He had the perfect gift to lift her spirits and - Aha! It just arrived!

He went to the window, took the black box from the owl and looked at her. Her back was turned towards him and she hadn't seen the owl.

He knelt down and said, "Hermione."

"Draco. I'm pregnant."

Draco was vaguely aware of the letter that she was reading, fluttering down, with St. Mungo's seal on it. He knelt there frozen and he said the first thing that came to his mind to break the silence, which suddenly seemed oppressive.

"Will you marry me?"

She turned and he could see her eyes brighten with surprise and delight and then suddenly hardening with anger.

"No."

"No?" Draco asked his voice breaking.

"No."

"No? But why?" He asked, feeling his heart shatter.

"Because I don't want you to propose just because I'm pregnant. I can take care of myself, you know."

"What? I'm responsible for that child as much as you are. And besides, why do you think I have a ring? For emergencies like this? I had already planned to propose to you. Now say yes, for Merlin's sake."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. He, determined not to break eye contact, stared back. After what seemed like an eternity, when his eyes started to water, she grinned and hugged him. He, happy that she accepted and joyous that she broke their staring match hugged her back. That was when his traitorous eyes decided to release the pooled up water in his eyes and they fell on her back. She hugged him tighter and squealed,"Oh, Draco! You're crying!"

He didn't bother to correct her as she seemed pretty happy. She broke apart, kissed him and walked away.

"You know, the mood lamp still has to go."

"Oh man!"

**A/N: Read and Review!**


End file.
